Love hurts
by Loke0
Summary: FreddyxJason. Freddy captures Jason in his dream world


**Warning: slash**

**--  
**

**Pairing: FreddyxJason**

**Summary: Freddy captures Jason in his dreamworld**

Ok...I've warned you

-

-

-

Jason blinked and closed his eyes hard as the world started spinning. He couldnt really find a connection to how he was recently up and walking and suddenly finding himself on the floor, pressed into a corner of the dark, cold boiler room. He slowly opened one eye as the sound of approaching footsteps caught his attention. The siluette of a man appeared a short distance away, standing still, watching quietly and Jason watched as it moved closer, coming into the dim red-ish light.

"Thought you could get rid of me?" came Freddy's mocking voice and he sneered at the other man's attempt at getting up from the floor, but without much success. Jason's eyes widened slightly when he realized that his body refused to obey him. It was like if he was too weak to move around too much. As the dream demon took a step towards him, he pulled his legs up a little, as if it would increase the distance between him and the other man.

"Ah..how nice that you decided to stay....a little longer", Freddy purred, still with that naughty grin on his face and Jason made another attempt to get up but he just couldnt seem to do it. His arms and legs felt like if they were made of jelly and he was completely oblivious to the fact that this was Freddy's doing. When Jason looked up again, the shorter killer was towering over him, teasingly pulling his claws along the masked man's neck and he flinched but the next second, Freddy was gone. Confusion clouded the slightly retarded killer's mind as he looked around, finding no clue as to where his enemy could've disappeared to. An insane laughter could be heard echoing in the room and suddenly, the surroundings began to change, transforming into a completely different room. To his surprise, he found himself sitting on a bed. A very small one at that, but before he had the chance to look around and explore this strange new place, an amused cackle reached his ears and he jerked around towards the end of the bed. What was a bit odd though was that the bed suddenly had a length of at least five meters and at the end of it, Freddy was waving at him with a clawed finger, urging him to come over to the other side. Hesitating at first, Jason just stared at him, not really sure of what to make of the situation. In the corner of his eye, an object was brought forth from behind the dream demon and the masked man broke their eye contact to focus on this seemingly fluffy....teddy bear?

When Jason tilted his head to the right in a curious manner, Freddy's malicious grin grew wider and he let one of the claws sink into the stuffed animal slowly, unpatiently awaiting the other man's next move. Another minute passed by and nothing seemed to happen, so the burnt killer let out a frustrated sigh but an evil grin soon appeared on his face.

"Come to me, Jason", he said with a forced friendly voice and he shook the teddy bear a little, making the man look up to meet his eyes again. Hey.....Jason recognized that bear.....it looked so familiar....and why did Freddy have it? Pulling his legs up on the bed, Jason began to crawl over to the other side of it, with the stuffed animal in focus.

"That's right...", Freddy purred and watched with satisfaction as the slightly retarded killer made his way towards him, slowly but steadily.

"You want this teddy bear, dont'cha?" there was a slight hint of excitement in his voice as Jason came to a stop in front of him and reached out, desperately trying to snatch the bear from the demon's hand, but Freddy pulled it away quickly, leaving the other man in a state of confusion.

"Ah-ah-aah....", Freddy watched Jason's eyes follow the bear as he held it up and out of reach. "What's in it for me? Huh?" his eyes narrowed slightly as they locked with Jason's. The masked man stared at him again, as if thinking the question over, but it was obvious that he didnt quite understand the reason behind it. The smarter killer let out a short, quiet laugh before lowering his hand a bit, letting Jason have the stuffed animal, and he gladly took it, holding the soft teddy in his hands. He turned from Freddy, slowly, looking down at his newfound toy with great interest. As occupied as he was, he didnt really notice the other man's touch.

"You like it?" Freddy asked with a cunning voice, letting the back of his gloved hand move over the side of Jason's face, carefully brushing at the skin. The masked man turned his head at the voice, looking at the other killer shortly before going back to studying the teddy bear. Its light grey fur was slightly worn and dirty, showing how old it really was. He finally took the opportunity to look around the room and was only slightly distracted by something wet and warm on the side of his neck and he stiffened, letting his eyes move to look at Freddy. The burnt man's tongue moved over the skin, growing longer, wrapping around the neck slowly. Jason flinched as it continued to wrap around and around, coming out of Freddy's mouth like a snake trying to squeeze the life out of its prey, but the dream demon had no intention of strangling the other man....not yet anyway. Jason finally snapped out of the trance he currently seemed to be in and grabbed the tongue, pulling at it desperately. Freddy laughed at the pointless act and the surroundings began to fade out again and so the burnt man faded along with them. Well back in the infamous boiler room, Jason tugged at the 'tongue' again, only to notice that it had transformed into a rubber tube. He threw it away, watching as it disappeared in front of his eyes. After having tried twice, he realized that he was yet again unable to stand, and he just let himself sink back down to the floor, feeling exhausted.

"He he he....", Freddy came walking up to him from behind a corner, his clawed fingers twitching with excitement. "Is my little game confusing you, Jason?" stopping in front of his victim, he bent down, towering over the other killer. "Well, you better get used to it...cause we're gonna play a whole lot of games", he growled and let out a satisfied sound as Jason shuffled further into the corner behind him. Using his gloved hand, Freddy grabbed the man's neck, pushing his head down on the floor, causing a whimper to escape Jason's mouth.

"You're mine now...", the dream demon sniggered as he watched Jason's weak attempts at fighting him. "And I intend to keep you.... forever!" He then sat down by the masked man on the floor, leaning down over him with an amused face expression.

"Now....lets get to know each other a little better, hmm?" he said with a soft voice that was practically dripping of desire. Jason shook his head no, trying once again to get the other man off of him, but to no avail. He was too weakened, too tired. His limbs felt too numb. He closed his eyes hard as Freddy leaned in closer, lifting the hockey mask a little, just to reveal the mouth and Jason turned his head away but the other man quickly turned it back with the help of his normal hand.

"You're a stubborn one, arent you?" the dream demon snorted and leaned back a little, enjoying the shuddering breaths that erruped from the other killer's mouth. He then leaned back in and pressed his lips against Jason's, but immediatly pulled back from a sudden blinding pain in his lower lip.

"AARGH!" he pulled away and hissed loudly. "You.." he then raised his gloved hand, the claws glittering in the red light from behind. Jason brought his arms up to protect his head and Freddy growled but his hand didnt seem to have the same plans as his brain. He looked at his hand and then back to Jason, watching as the man curled up in a child-like way. Calming down slightly the burnt man started lowering his hand slowly, a bit confused at the strange feelings that suddenly came over him. He couldnt bring himself to hurt the other killer. Why? What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he hesitating? A moment passed by where Freddy was still in the same pulled back position, with his hand half way up in the air. Jason dared to peek at the other man through the small space between his arms and he blinked as his eye met with Freddy's. The burnt killer snapped out of it and grabbed Jason's arms, pulling them away from his face.

"Bite me again". He wheezed. "and I will rip your teeth out, one by one..", the low, threatening tone in his voice didnt go unnoticed by Jason, who remained still and quiet, not trying to fight him again.

"Do we understand each other?" the dream demon's eyes narrowed as he asked this and the masked man nodded. Hardly a visible one but it was a nod. "Good......", Freddy licked his lips hungrily before once again leaning down over his prey, locking lips with Jason who, at first struggled a little, but was quickly held down by the other man. The masked man whimpered a little as he felt Freddy's tongue wrap around his own tongue, exploring the inside of his mouth. Jason's eyes widened when Freddy forced his tongue further back and down his throat, taking the masked killer's whimpers to a whole different level of sounds. After having explored his victim's throat, Freddy pulled his tongue out again, licking his lips in a satisfied manner, watching as Jason panted heavily. Without a word, he put his hand on the mask and pulled it back in place, locking eyes with the intimidated man. He then pulled back a little and placed his normal hand on Jason's stomach, stroking at the torn fabric, before slipping the hand underneath it, causing his prey to flinch and a hand came up slowly, grabbing Freddy's wrist, holding it in a weak grip. Even though Freddy had complete control over the other killer, he still liked to play with him a little.

"Jason....let go...", he looked deep into the masked man's eyes, almost seeing the fear in them. He was surprised at how quickly Jason had responded to his order, as he felt the grip on his arm loosening and he put on a malicious grin, knowing that he could've easily teared the hand off him. But it was much more fun to see the man surrender to him.

"What a good boy", he teased and his grin grew wider as he let his hand travel further up Jason's stomach, making him whimper again. Freddy leaned down over him again, but this time to sink his teeth into the flesh of his neck, putting them carefully to the skin. A sharp intake of breath and a slight movement from Jason made him hesitate though. A thought ran through his mind. He never hesitated. Hating himself for not biting, Freddy pulled his teeth back a little and instead nibbled gently on the other man's neck and Jason stiffened, feeling something he couldnt remember ever having felt before. He couldn't really place it but he felt his cheeks heating up and he closed his eyes and moaned when an arm wrapped around his waist. The dream demon kept kissing/licking at Jason's neck, pulling at the fabric by his shoulder to be able to reach the collarbone and the masked man moaned again, starting to lenjoy the treatment he was given. It confused him but Freddy was distracting him too much to let him think about it any further. Slowly, as fast as his body would allow him to move, Jason brought his hands up, hesitatingly wrapping them around the other killer's upper body and this time it was Freddy who stiffened, but out of surprise of course. He stopped what he was doing to pull back a little, studying the other man for a few seconds.

"You like that, dont'cha.....", with a cunning grin, he used his clawed hand to stroke at Jason's cheek, a bit unsure of why he was suddenly going soft. Jason stared at Freddy, remaining still, waiting for him to do something more. To make him feel good again. Feeling like he'd become even more tired because of all these confusing situations, he still forced himself to raise his left arm, slowly but steadily, reaching up to touch Freddy's cheek. The burnt man's grin faded slowly and was replaced by a rather serious expression. His heart skipped a beat as he drowned in those beautiful brown eyes and he leaned down yet again, pulled the hockey mask up a little and leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly, Jason started fading away, disappearing in front of his eyes. Realization and anger washed over him and he got up on his feet, growling.

"Argh! NOOO!!!" several curses followed and Freddy hissed, clenching his fists in an aggresive manner. He stared ahead of him, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to how Jason could've woken up. Who the hell would wake him up? Out in the woods? Who?!.....

-------------

Jason opened his good eye and found himself staring up at the dark night sky. Bright stars were spread out all over it, and he opened the other eye as well, blinking a little in confusion before coming to the conclusion that he must've woken up. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he sat up, staring catiously at the....racoon? They stared at each other for a moment before the small animal took off deeper into the woods and Jason looked around him a little, a feeling of sorrow overwhelming him and he brought his hand up, clutching at the fabric on his chest, looking around once more...just in case Freddy would be there the second time...he wasnt. Jason looked down, feeling a strong longing for the other killer and tears started building up in his eyes but he blinked them away quickly. He couldnt even remember how he'd fallen asleep in the first place...but it didnt matter to him, the only thing that mattered at the moment was to get back to Freddy. Lying down in the cool, wet grass again, Jason curled up, closing his eyes, concentrating hard on falling asleep again.

-

In the cold, quiet boiler room, Freddy stood waiting, unpatiently tapping his clawed fingers against the railing....with his normal hand he was clutching very softly at the fabric on his chest. An absent look in his eyes.

* * *

What did you think? =)


End file.
